1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker apparatus, and more particularly, to a speaker apparatus having an improved structure to dissipate heat, which is generated from an internal circuit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A speaker apparatus converting electrical energy into sound energy typically comprises a speaker and a casing part, which encloses the speaker. The speaker may have various structures and functions as are necessary. For example, the speaker apparatus may include a circuit such as an amplifier to amplify sound. Further, more recently, various speaker apparatuses for use in a home theater system have been developed.
In the case where the speaker apparatus includes the circuit, such as an amplifier, which generates a relatively large amount of heat, there is provided a radiator to dissipate the heat from the circuit.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional speaker apparatus 101 comprises a speaker 103 generating bass sound, a casing 110 enclosing the speaker unit 103, a circuit 105 placed inside the casing 110, a duct through which back sound of the speaker 103 is emitted, and a radiator 170, which conductively dissipates the heat from the circuit 105 by conduction.
The casing 110 encloses the speaker 103, having a hole formed by the duct 150 to emit the back sound of the speaker 103, in consideration of the quality of sound.
The circuit 105 comprises elements such as a transistor, so that a relatively large amount of heat is generated therefrom. Therefore, the radiator 170, exposed to the outside of the speaker, is attached on the circuit 105.
Thus, the conventional speaker apparatus 101 maintains the quality of sound by enclosing the speaker 103 with the casing 110, and dissipates the heat from the circuit 105 by attaching the radiator 170 on the circuit 105.
However, in the conventional speaker apparatus 101, the heat from the circuit 105 is dissipated by conduction through the radiator 170, so that heat-dissipating efficiency is relatively low and high temperature air is likely to be generated inside the casing 110, wherein the high temperature air causes the elements placed inside the casing 110 to be damaged or displaced.
Further, in the conventional speaker apparatus 101, the radiator 170 should be exposed to the outside of the casing 110, so that the radiator 170 limits design of the casing 110. Also, a user may get burned because of the hot radiator 170.